


Break Your Heart

by Fic_Request_Blog



Series: DCU Drabbles [9]
Category: DCU
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9446195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fic_Request_Blog/pseuds/Fic_Request_Blog
Summary: This is inspired by a few actual comic pages that I now cannot find. Anyhow, the one Superman confides in the most, loves the most, is going to be killed. They think it's Lois Lane. It is not.





	

The one you’ll miss more than any other when he dies.

‘Lois Lane’ is barely past Bruce’s lips when the bullet hits him. He’s surprised honestly. Clark isn’t always as predictable as he thought.

Sight begins to fail him as he tips over the cliff, but Clark’s face, horrorstruck and agonized as he whips around, is as clear as day.

The one you confide in the most.

The words echo through his mind as the ledge falls up towards the sky, thoughts turning fuzzy around the edges.

“BATMAN!”

He knows Clark will catch him, knows that this fall doesn’t end in him smashed against the rocks. What he doesn’t know is if he’ll survive. The bullet hit its mark perfectly.

Who do you really love? 

Arms stronger than the Earth wrap around him and suddenly Bruce is sure that he won’t die. He won’t, not because of the hospital appearing before his eyes, not because of the firm set of Clark’s jaw, but because he wanted to live. 


End file.
